sketchesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jouyato/how to kill an alice
(i have to warn u halfway through this becomes me reacting to the show playing on the tv rn) make them make badges. im making the badges for the achievements yo. also cringey achievement titles. "H-owl you doing" .... *cringe* (How're you doing) "Did you c-owl" (Did you call) then.... "Owl have to say" (I'll have to say) oh my god im cringing rn for the secret omg theres this show on tv and it's so gay i swear. basically this nerd and this gang leader. omg theY DROPPED THE GAY BOMB OH MY GOD "THE ONLY TIME YOU BRING SOMEONE HOME AND IT'S A GUY" "R U GAY" SAID THE FATHER ok so the gang leader was like. failing at school. and the nerd volunteered to tutor him or something. then like. woah dude. gang leader-kun passes his tests now. and like. he's like. "Woah bro danke schon bro." then like there was this time nerd-kun was chased by another gang. but gang leader-kun was like "nO. MY BRO." anyways this reminds me of that manhwa Let Dai and yea..... This is a crime show so they gon flickity flack up soon (omg gang leader kun babies nerd-kun so much but at the same time forces him to undergo illegal activities) (im so confuse) shut up alice. sorry that was me being gay sorry. OH MY GOD GANG LEADER KUN HAS A GUN WHAT WILL HAPPEN Nerd kun is just like regret. omg gang leader kun. Nerd kun brought home gang leader kun to see his mother and like. missus saw the gun and is like. oh no. shes tearing them apart lisa. nerd-kun is like. but mom gang leader kun just needs a friend. but then the next day omg gang leader kun beat him up for wanting to leave the gang. im so confuse this relationship is so toxic and bad yet so gay most of the time. stop me from my gay oh my god this is going down so badly gang leader kun is not a nice person he is violent and not exactly mentally stable. nerd kun is so gay why must this be gANG LEADER KUN HAS BAD PARENTS THAT'S WHY HES NOT VERY MENTALLY STABLE OK OMG HE STOOD UP AGAINST HIS ABUSIVE FATHER HIS FATHER WEAK I CANT BELIEVE HES BECOMING MORE MENTALLY UNSTABLE AND VIOLENT OMG STOP MY PROBLEMAtIc CHILDREN one should not get attached to characters from a crime show. im supposed to be talking about the achievement badges gdi oh no gang leader kun has a gun in clASS HE SHOT IT OH MY GOD NERD-KUN WAS SHOT?????? ??????? HIS MOTHER IS ALSO MENTALLY UNSTABLE???????? NERD-KUN's MOTHER IS ALSO MENTALLY UNSTABLE EHHH???? SHE HAS???? HALLUCINATIONS OF HER NOW DEAD SON???? AND IM OMG THIS SHOW I CANNOT this is non fiction damn ok bye this show stopped being gay i shall resume my talk about achievement badges so yeah. the secret achievements are named after other birbs except for the lucky edit one. that's a secret ;) im still struggling with what to name the edit badges. but anyways i'll try my best!!! bye for now and wish me luck on drawing the badges haha Category:Blog posts